


caught by the river; you're coming undone

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain isn't something Rey's used to experiencing; she's glad though that Finn's there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught by the river; you're coming undone

Jakku hardly ever saw rain or even a cloud, the only time Rey could remember it was storm that occurred once when she was twelve. It had forced her to stay inside for a day and lose her chances of salvaging something, regretfully splitting up her meals carefully.

Ahch-To was the opposite, it always felt humid with the water in the air, ready to pour down on her while training at a moments notice. With all the salt in the air from the water it stung the cuts she received while training and made her blink at the harshness from it.

By the time she went back to D’Qar she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to see rain again. 

Luck wasn’t on her side however because as soon as she landed the Falcon a small mist had appeared in the air with a light downpour.

She steeled her shoulders, ready for it to be as bad as Ahch-To, but when she walked out into it it took her by surprise. While equally humid it didn’t have the same stench of salt that Ahch-To did, instead the earthiness of the forest planet filled the air; a smell she’d never gotten a chance to get used to but could now associate with the beautiful green of the plant life around her.

It was also warmer, not cooled by the breeze whipping around her, but hitting her skin gently and making her feel more relaxed by the pattering of it in her ears.

She closed her eyes and laughed, throwing her hands up in the air and reaching out with her Force senses to hear each drop that surrounded her.

At the sound of footsteps she opened her eyes and turned to see Finn who had come to a stop just a few feet short of her and still standing under the shelter of the base.

“Finn!” She reached out with her hand to grab his and tugged him out into the faster pouring rain with her, pulling him into a tight hug.

He didn’t complain however, hugging her back just as tightly and then letting her go.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Rey pushed her wet bangs back away from her face, grinning with delight. “Does it rain often here?”

This rain would be welcome if it did, no worries on her meal or training to tarnish it.

“Only the third time I’ve seen it,” Finn explained, shrugging, “But I haven’t been up for very long.”

At the memory of his back Rey sobered up, “Is this hurting, do you need to go in?”

Her hand hovered above his arm and she narrowed her eyes in concern, ready to Force push him in herself if need be.

“No no,” Finn assured her, “I’m fine, bacta tanks are a stroke of genius. We can stay out a little while if you want.”

She scrutinized him for a second and then nodded, turning her face once more to the sky.

“Hey,” Finn nudged her shoulder, “Bet you can’t get it to stop raining.”

Rey tried to muffle her laughter behind her hand without success, “You really don’t know what the Force is do you?”

“Not a clue,” Finn grinned, “Because somebody hasn’t told me about it yet.”

“I’m here now to.” She rubbed her cheek, a little embarrassed; communications between Ahch-To and D’Qar had been sporadic at best due to the distance and constant storms.

“So long as you’re here,” Finn said and then groaned as he realized what he said, “I mean, it’s great that you’re here. I love that you’re here. You could also be on Ahch-To though, training, wherever you want. Want a tour of the base?” He finished, not quite looking her in the eyes.

Rey stared at him, her smile growing slowly, and then she closed the space between them and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I missed you too Finn.” She assured him, her fingers brushing his own and drops of water from the rain slipping between them.

He looked grateful, relaxing his shoulders and sighing in relief, “So Jedi can’t control the weather, good to know.” He broke any of the remaining awkwardness with a grin.

“No, but,” Rey glanced back up at the sky, “I don’t think I’d want to control this, I quite like it.”

“Better than sand, that’s for sure.” Finn mumbled so low she barely heard.

She laughed, letting the rain fall lightly around them for a little longer before they both headed back into the base, dripping water on the floor and apologizing to the droids that swept in to clean it up after them.

“You know what might annoy them more?” Finn whispered to her, “Taking a speeder out later.”

The idea made her perk up, imagining the machine beneath her and rain around her in a perfect balance of nature and machinery with Finn at her back, present and encouraging.

“I think that’s a perfect idea,” Rey told him, “I’ve always wanted to try one of those.”

“You’re going to crank the speed on it aren’t you?”

“Only a little.” Rey replied cheerfully and looked over at Finn who was shaking his head, his clothes soaked through, clinging to him, and water dripping from his hair.

She quickly looked away, trying to ignore how her cheeks warmed up at the image.

It was just another reason to go back out in the rainfall again later.


End file.
